


Firm Grip

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Clash, Equality, F/M, Power Struggle, Rivalry, Teasing, Testing - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayonetta stumbles upon another interesting character - and soon finds out that he is packing quite the punch, just like her.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firm Grip

Her heels clicked on the cold stone floor as Bayonetta entered the seemingly abandoned castle. Suckling on a lollipop, she took a gaze around, taking in the appearance and the power pulsing throughout the castle. It was a different kind of demonic power than hers, a different kind of darkness. Much more primal, more untamed than her powers already were. That was what had drawn her towards the huge fortress in the first place, and that was what made her want to explore in detail what would await her here.

Bayonetta brushed the red ribbons in her hair back, smiling to herself. She had chosen to go in her more traditional hunting garments today, even though she long ago had left the Umbran clan. She still didn't remember the exact circumstances of what had happened exactly, but that was of no concern to her right now. What was far more interesting was this castle, and how it seemed to expand into the darkness ahead of her endlessly. Along with that, all sorts of curious creatures emerged from the shadows, making her chuckle to herself lightly. She had known that she wasn't without some company, but that had come rather unexpected.

Nonchalant about the violence she used to take down her opponents as ever, Bayonetta fought her way through the castle, finding it rather refreshing to not fight against angels all the time. There were a very few angelic opponents in her way, who received the treatment with her torture horse, but other than that, Bayonetta was delighted with what was offered to her. Especially a few very big creatures made her feel almost giddy, in a way.

"Who wanders there?" The voice made her stop in her path of destruction, and Bayonetta curiously cocked her head to the side. Up to this point, none of the monsters she had encountered had seemed to be overly eager to talk to her in any way. This was a quite strange change of things. "I ask again, who wanders there?"

"A witch in search of a real challenge," Bayonetta replied, half mocking, half serious. "If you would be up to it, I would be delighted. There have been some interesting things here, but they don't pose the challenge I seek."

There was something in the shadows, moving swiftly, confidently. Bayonetta leaned against one of the pillars of the ball room she had been fighting ghosts in, smiling to herself. Whatever was lurking in the shadows there wasn't scaring her in the least. It needed much more to even slightly intimidate her. She snickered when the man having lurked in the shadows finally stepped into the pale light of the moon, slowly straightening up and pointing her gun at him.

"Well there we go, sweetheart." Bayonetta adjusted her glasses and smiled at the pale-skinned stranger. She spotted the long fangs, licking her lips lightly. "Oh, so that is what you are? The lord of this castle? The lord of the shadows in here... and of all the shadows which were, are, and will be. Such power focused in just one person can't be good."

"You're quite cheeky." The man suddenly stood behind her, and Bayonetta laughed when he pressed her up against the cold stone wall. "If you came here to offer your powers to me, and become a valuable asset, then you definitely chose the wrong words. I can't stand cheeky subordinates."

"Tch tch, what are you even thinking? I surely don't want to serve anyone. In fact, I think you would be quite lucky if you could work under _me_. I won't even spank you too harshly, how does that sound?"

She had to struggle with the stranger, as he didn't seem to be that overjoyed about her suggestion. Bayonetta laughed when she noticed that she really had to put some effort into it, since her opponent turned out to have quite formidable abilities and strength. She still ended up on top, not without having employed some rather cheap tricks to get on top in the first place.

"Now now, no need to growl at me like that." Bayonetta was filled with a strange sort of glee when she spotted the fangs on the male, as well as the glimpse of pure, untamed, primal power in his eyes. This was perfect, simply perfect. She had been looking for a person with such qualities, but never would have expected to find such a wild beast in human disguise here.

"Now, where was I..." Bayonetta leaned down, her breasts barely brushing against the broad, partially revealed chest. "Ah, right, I was about to teach you a lesson. Thinking that you could pin me just like that... that's a very rude way to approach a girl, you know."

"You're not a girl, you're a sociopath," the male growled back, though he did it with a smirk on his face. "A sociopath with a hot body, but still a sociopath. You don't care for anyone but yourself at this moment, am I correct? You would fit into my ranks just neatly."

"No talking back, you bad boy." Bayonetta swatted his cheek lightly. "Even if you're the dragon, and the ruler of this nice little castle, that doesn't mean that I'll fling myself at you in the hopes of getting laid. Or did you expect that to happen?"

"A little." The male beneath her slowly pushed himself up, snickering. "After all, there are all these glorified vampire images about, which have little to do with the true dragon, Dracula, any longer."

Bayonetta cocked her head to the side, chuckling quietly. "I think the problem is that you were lazy in the past centuries, dragon. You lost your bite. But I think I can take care of that."

Dracula shoved her off with a grunt, shaking his head. He wasn't interested in playing with her, and that included whatever mind-game she had thought of now. He wanted to have his peace, some blood now and then, and that was really all he required. That she would be so bold and come up with the idea to challenge him in this way was unusual, to say the least. Even after having shoved Bayonetta away from himself, he found that she looked amused, and not offended or annoyed in any form. There wasn't even the slightest hint of rage. Just what was this woman up to?

He noticed that she had switched her weaponry—instead of wielding two pistols, she now had gripped a long whip, which looked like a snake. Dracula snickered, his right arm glowing a deep red. He had readied his shadow whip, not willing to be caught off guard. He licked his lips, already feeling his hunger for blood rising again. This woman—whatever she was exactly didn't matter to him—was willing to challenge one of the most dangerous beings in history. He wouldn't deny her the pleasure of losing against him.

Their first clash was an explosion of pure, raw power, surprising Dracula slightly. He wouldn't have expected it to be so violent, with a force huge enough to dear down a wall. The whips, interrupted in their paths, crashed into the ground, creating a visible gash. Solid stone seemed to be offering barely more resistance than thin air, which was slightly scary, and oh so interesting. He wanted to find out more about this Bayonetta character, right away. And the best way to find out more about a warrior was to challenge her in battle.

The snake forming her whip hissed and lashed out against him with force, over and over again. His own whip, forged from his cursed blood, intercepted her whip over and over again, not allowing this brute force to hit his body. It would doubtlessly have left an impressive gash in his flesh, maybe one to rival that formidable scar left in the ground. His lips curled into a greedy smirk, revealing his fangs in all of their sharp and dangerous glory. His eyes were fixated on Bayonetta's body, and how it teasingly danced out of reach of his whip. She was desirable in her very own way, and the beast inside of him howled for a taste of her blood. Someone with so much magic under her belt doubtlessly would have fantastic blood.

Beneath the constant assault, her whip seemed to lose some of its power. Dracula's eyes shimmered greedily as he found an opening in her defense, but all of a sudden, she moved at such a speed that it was confusing even his senses. All of a sudden, she was right behind him, and he already heard the whistling of that accursed snake whip. His reflexes kicked in, and he leaped into the air, her whip missing just as his had missed. However she had suddenly increased her speed like that, it had given her a slight advantage over his tireless stamina.

Interesting indeed... She was an opponent not to be trifled with. Dracula licked his lips, leering at her greedily and with a smirk on his face. This was just too good to be true. There was so much fun, so much glee in this fight, and yet there was this tension. This contradiction made this encounter so very appealing and worthwhile. It would go on for some more time, and that was exactly what Dracula wanted to happen. He wanted something which would test his strength, a fight which would be unpredictable in its outcome. That was what he had needed for a long time. And now he was getting just what he had lacked for such a long time.

"You are quite jumpy, my dear dark lord." Bayonetta's voice was dripping with glee and teasing tones. "Afraid of getting your hair ruffled by my whip? It is rather nice hair..." She flipped the long red ribbons back over her shoulder, snickering. "But it's not as nice as mine."

Dracula laughed, shaking his head. "You are a vain creature, aren't you? Vain without match. But it's not without reason, I suppose. You do look rather nice, and I would long for a taste of your body. But for now, the fight's at hand."

They were taking just a small pause, scrutinizing one another, taking cautious, languid steps, as though they were two cats circling one another. Neither was willing to give in, neither was willing to lose to the other. Both were driven by this urge to find out who the stronger one was, and by the urge to prove that they were superior to their opponent.

Bayonetta switched her whip for a long blade, Dracula doing very much the same. He did note the pistols still adorning Bayonetta's feet, but even without them, the female was deadly and dangerous. He snickered, raising the icy blade conjured from the powers of the Void. If he would manage to even just nick her skin, he could gain a small advantage over her. It would be quite the feat, but it was something he was more than willing to attempt.

Dracula gritted his teeth as they again clashed, noting that the female's physical power was a cut above what he had expected it to be. For wielding a whip like she had done before, it needed skill, but not necessarily brute force. To clash her blade with his in such a violent manner did give him a rather good impression on what she could do physically.

"Not a weak little vampire. That's exactly what I was hoping for." Bayonetta snickered teasingly, winking at him and hurling herself into the air, before coming down again with the force of a guillotine. Draculy managed to parry the attack, though he had to move with purpose to be able to channel her power to the side, and avoid receiving the brute force behind the move. "Ah, exactly like that. Why, pretty vampire, you could become my new sparring partner. And one so educated and gentleman-like, yet with such beastly powers … that is better than anything I could have asked for!"

"I do have to return the compliment, my dear lady..." Dracula grunted, then started a flurry of counter-strikes, which all were either blocked or evaded. Still, he knew that he was getting closer to striking her, if he just remained persistent and focused on his goal. "I don't think I ever had such a posh and lady-like opponent like you. Of course, a lady wouldn't be using such force against a gentleman, but who am I to dispute this fact?"

"I'm glad that we have an agreement here." Bayonetta chuckled, panting as she jumped backwards. They both were a little out of breath, but still both unscathed. Not even a scratch on their skin, or a tear in their clothes. While they were powerful in their own right, they also were careful tacticians. "We do seem to share quite some traits. I like that. It remembers me of that demon hunter I had a few weeks earlier. My, such a handsome one, and one who almost thought like me. But well, it doesn't have any room here, does it?"

"Still interesting you would mention that. Are you trying to goad me?" Dracula laughed, lifting his blade and pointing it at Bayonetta. "My lady, I think you are trying to provoke me, so that I would make a mistake. But don't be mistaken about such a factor, my dear lady... You may be a woman facing me, but I don't intend to hold back or make a stupid mistake which would cost me my victory."

"Is that so indeed." Bayonetta chuckled, dissolving her sword and exchanging it for long claws. Dracula smirked, switching from the power of Void to that of Chaos, the gauntlets firmly wrapping around his forearms. "Just look at us, darling. We are caught in a brawl, and we might just never get out of it. But I think we still would have so much fun together, even if that scenario of both of us losing and winning at the same time would come up."

Dracula chuckled, but he didn't quite believe in that outcome. A draw, against this woman? However good she may seem, in his mind, there still was no chance he would simply surrender to her power. Even though it could be regarded as on par with his abilities, he would never go as far as to admit to that. No, for the moment, she still was one of his countless opponents, and she just hadn't lost quite yet.

Their clash increased in violence and speed, neither of them allowing the other to rest even for a moment. They switched between weapons more and more frequently, and, while Bayonetta had a greater variety, Dracula could still prove that he had a range of moves and skills to match the witch's. The throne room grew more and more rugged and destroyed, gashes and smashed marble remaining in the wake of their wild fighting. They were both true followers of darkness, had devoted themselves to the honing of their fighting capabilities for countless years. An hours passed, another followed, and yet another struck, before they finally separated and remained leaned against the wall, panting and trying to regain their composure.

"Honey, I think I never had quite such a satisfying foreplay." Bayonetta laughed, her breasts quivering from her erratic breathing. Some rips had remained behind in her black garments, as had some in Dracula's red coat. "Three hours of pure, instinct-fueled fighting. I don't think any of the greater angels could quite keep up with you. And that is quite something from my mouth." She laughed again, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "I think I would love to find out what you're like in bed, my big lord of darkness."

"For a woman with such carefully chosen words, you have a quite dirty mind." Dracula snickered, discarding his coat, which dissolved in a red mist. He stood only in his long pants, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His, too, was heaving from the unforgiving fight. "But I would like to offer you a night in my bed, between my sheets, tangled with me. Given that you won't try and kill me while we are in the heat of passion, of course. I do have the impression you could be a black widow, if you just so chose to be."

"Believe me, darling, I wouldn't simply kill you outside of a fight. There's no fun in that. I would want to defeat you in a fair fight, and that's it, but simply offing you without you being able to struggle against it? That's just plain boring." Bayonetta straightened up, sauntering over to him and stroking along Dracula's chest. "You are such a handsome one, and still so beastly. I like that about you. You are more than just a pretty face."

"Cheeky woman." Dracula grabbed her and yanked Bayonetta closer with a rough grip, kissing her greedily. Her lips were fantastic; soft, yet with a certain firmness about them. She was just as controlling as he was, unwilling and unable to simply give up control and let him do his thing. No, he needed to battle for her to give him at least an inch of control over her. His claw-like fingernails dug into her back just as hers dug into his. They indeed were equal in prowess and force, in the commanding of their tactics and the desire fueling them. Their kiss broke, both of them starved for air. "But one hell of a woman indeed."

Bayonetta laughed, wrapping her legs around him as he pushed her up against the wall. Again, their lips clashed, while Dracula's claws slowly shredded her clothes. She allowed her hair to part from her skin, to reveal more of that milky white, soft tissue just begging to be torn into. At least, Dracula was just about to simply bite into her, but she held him back with her index finger over his lips. "Now, don't be too greedy, that would be a shame. I want this encounter to be drawn out, understood? If this isn't at least as drawn out and intense as our fight, I will be sorely disappointed with the prince of darkness. And you can't have that, right?"

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't give much of a damn about it." Dracula laughed roughly, pinching her bottom lightly. It just was so inviting, it was impossible to resist pinching that deliciously curved behind. "But since we are talking about you here, I'd be damned if I didn't give you just what you deserved. And you do deserve some care, for that fight you put up. It happens rarely enough that someone is even up for the challenge, and even less commonly that someone would endure the fight for such a long time."

Bayonetta chuckled, leaning back and allowing him to stroke along her body, while her fingertips carefully began mapping out his strong chest. Her gloves had come off, her carefully filed and manicured fingernails pressing lightly into his pale skin, drawing just the faintest bit of blood. Her clothes hung from her body in tatters, but it was of no matter to her. Her attention was focused on that delicious man right in front of her, and she just _longed_ for a taste of him.

"Why is it that darkness is still so irresistible to me?" Dracula sounded quite bemused while he carried her out of the throne room and into his private rooms, which at a wave of his hand was illuminated by countless candles. A heavy, four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, with blood red satin sheets, and plenty of pillows. It offered enough room for several people to comfortably lounge upon it. Now, it would turn into a ground for their continued prowling.

"I suppose because the moon's light still is the most beautiful light in the world." Bayonetta chuckled, then set aside her glasses and the golden watch she wore on her chest, as a part of her hunting garments. Dracula had nothing to set aside, he merely had to wiggle out of his clothes. He brushed through her hair, smirking at her, and she sighed. "The ribbons might come off along the way. But don't you dare tearing them. I do like them in their pristine condition."

"As my lady wishes." Dracula kissed her throat lightly, uttering a faint growl. The pulsing beneath his lips, and the smell of her mingling into one sensation were almost too much for him to bear. He knew that some amount of control could make the prize even more valuable, but he had enough of holding back. He hadn't held back in the fight against her. Besides, who had claimed that they would only be able to go for one round?

A small squeak of delight followed his slipping down between her legs, and the firm kiss he planted upon her sex. Dracula inhaled the alluring scent coming from her. Bayonetta smelled powerful, and yet distinctively womanly, a quite peculiar mix, and yet so fitting for her. She was a haughty creature, but one who wore her haughtiness like a crown adorning her with an even more radiant beauty than her complexion already did. One of her long legs wrapped around him as he began laving his tongue against her sex, dipping the tip lightly between her nether lips. Even while he was in control as of the moment, Bayonetta showed some amount of dominance with the way she rested her leg upon his back and with how her nails scratched along his scalp.

She let out a frustrated groan after a while, and before Dracula knew what exactly was happening, she had flipped them around and was stroking him strongly. He still was working on her with firm movements, but he felt how his control was slipping a little. At the same time, he was under the impression that Bayonetta was not completely in control any longer either.

"You are a bad little boy..." Bayonetta sighed, then abruptly pulled away from him and grinned down at him, sitting on his chest. Her sex was wet against his skin, heated with the desire she was feeling at that moment. It was raw, pure lust to finally become one and be lost in pleasure. "But that's what I like about you. If you were one of the good boys, you would most certainly be unbearable for me."

"Don't talk so much." Dracula growled and pulled her deeper down, grinding up against her impatiently. "I would much rather lose my mind now."

They locked in another heated kiss, before Bayonetta gripped Dracula's member and slowly pushed it up against her, eventually allowing it to enter the hot confines of her sex. They both groaned out, drowning their greedy sounds in another intense kiss. Bayonetta fumbled with the red ribbon wound into her bee-hive like hair, allowing the long locks fall around them freely. Dracula gave a small groan of pleasure, threading his fingers into those long, silky tresses. It was sheer pleasure to touch her hair, and to feel her undulating against him.

Even when being lost in pure desire, they fought for dominance. Neither of them yielded for more than a split second, neither gave more than a moment of dominance to the other. They couldn't and wouldn't give in to the other. It was something of utter impossibility to all of them.

Bayonetta shrieked lightly when she felt those sharp fangs digging into the bend of her neck, just when she was shaking with orgasm in Dracula's grip. The sharp pain was a hot counterpoint to the pleasure she felt, and she needed a long time before her heart would stop frantically beating. Dracula grunted with pleasure, licking along the crook of Bayonetta's neck. They panted, huffing and shuddering against one another.

"You're a big, ferocious hunter." Bayonetta's voice was dreamy, airy almost. "I'm so glad that I came here..."

"I can only return this sentiment." Dracula chuckled, looking up into her eyes. "Such beauty to be found in darkness... This fight definitely paid off."

"Oh hush." Bayonetta laughed, kissing him once more. "And we shall enjoy one another's company for a whole while longer..."


End file.
